mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stworzenia
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia posiada w swojej obsadzie wiele stworzeń mitologicznych i fantastycznych. Niektóre osobniki, takie jak na przykład smoki i Psy na Diamenty, miały w czasie trwania serii kwestie do wypowiedzenia i dały nam poznać w mniejszym lub większym stopniu swoją osobowość i usposobienie, natomiast zdecydowana większość istot zachowuje się jak zwykłe zwierzęta i nic nigdy nie mówi. Ahuizotl Ahuitzotl pojawia się jako fikcyjna postać w książce o Daring Do, w odcinku "Czytaj i Płacz". Został ukazany jako główny antagonista i przeciwnik podróżniczki. Według legendy Ahuitzotl jest mitologicznym bogiem Azteków. Przypomina psa z łapami małpy i ręką na końcu ogona. Cerber Cerber to wielki, trzy-głowy pies, który pojawia się w odcinku "Pora na Czas". Ogólny wygląd Cerbera przypomina ogromnego, czarnego buldoga. Ma czerwone tęczówki w oczach oraz kolczastą obrożę na każdej z szyj. Z powodu swojego wyglądu Cerber sieje postrach w Ponyville. Według Twilight Sparkle jest on odpowiedzialny za strzeżenie bram Tartaru i nieumożliwianie ucieczki złym duszom. Jednak poza obrębem Tartaru, może on doszczętnie zniszczyć Equestrię. Dlatego Twilight zabiera go z powrotem do jego domu, po tym jak Fluttershy go uspokaja. Według Greckiej i Rzymskiej mitologi, Cerber, lub Kerberos, był trójgłowym psem, podobnym do bestii, z ogonem węża oraz był odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie bram Hadesu oraz zamkniętych w nim dusz. Jedną z dwunastu prac Heraklesa, było między innymi pokonanie Cerbera. Draconequus :Główny artykuł: Discord Draconequus zostaje opisany przez Cheerilee jako hybryda różnych zwierząt z głową kucyka. Draconequus nazwany Discord pojawia się w odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1" i "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2", gdzie okazuje się, że włada on potężną magią, skoro potrafił całkowicie zmienić wygląd Ponyville w zaledwie kilka godzin. Patyko-Wilki Patyko-Wilki to gatunek stworzeń żyjących w lesie Everfree. Przypominają wilki, których ciała są zbudowane z drewna. W odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny" Babcia Smith opowiadała klasie, że jak była jeszcze młoda, to poszła do lasu Everfree nazbierać jedzenia dla Rodziny. Znalazła drzewo jabłoni Zap-Jabłek. Wzięła jedno z jabłek i natknęła się na drzewne wilki. Zaczęły ją ścigać, lecz udało się jej uciec odstraszając je za pomocą dźwięków z garnka i patelni. Wycie drzewnego wilka to pierwszy znak corocznych zbiorów jabłek Zap. Pojawią się także w odcinku Spike at Your Service, gdzie będą próbowały osaczyć Spike'a, który zostanie ocalony przez Applejack. Można tam zauważyć, że stworzenia te łatwa rozpadają się na kawałki pod wpływem mocnego uderzenia, mimo to, mogą dość łatwo pozbierać się po chwili do kupy. Czasem może się zdarzyć, że z kawałków kilku patykowilków, powstanie jeden, wielki wilk. Poza tym, cechuje je paskudny oddech. Są to pierwsze stworzenia w serialu, które otrzymały trójwymiarowe modele (w odcinku Spike at Your Service). Feniks :Główny artykuł: Feniks Feniksy są istotami o wyglądzie ptaków, które płoną żywym ogniem. Potrafią się odrodzić z popiołów. Jednym z nich jest Filomina - feniks należący do Księżniczki Celestii. Inne feniksy pojawiają się w odcinku "Poszukiwacze Smoków". Gryf :Główny artykuł: Gilda :Główny artykuł: Gustave Le Grand Gryf to stworzenie, które ma ciało lwa oraz przednie łapy, skrzydła i głowę orła. Gryfy pojawiające się w serialu to Gilda, przyjaciółka Rainbow Dash z obozu lotników oraz Gustave Le Grand - cukiernik ("Sposób na gryfa", "MMMystery on the Friendship Express"). Hydra Hydra to stworzenie żyjące na bagnach Froggy Bottom. Ma cztery wężowe głowy, smocze ciało i chodzi na dwóch nogach. Pojawia się w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". Głowy bestii nie zawsze wyrażają te same emocje. W mitologi Greckiej Hydra znaczy "wąż wodny". Hydra została zgładzona przez Heraklesa w ramach jego dwunastu prac. Kiedy hydrze utnie się jedną z głów, wtedy odrastają kolejne. Kokotris Kokotris pojawia się w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia". Fluttershy wyjaśnia Znaczkowej Lidze, że jest to stworzenie z głową kury i ciałem węża, które spojrzeniem potrafi przemienić każdego w kamień. Później, kiedy Fluttershy zmusza Kokotrisa do odczarowania Twilight i jej zaginionego kurczaka, okazuje się że stworzenie to posada również taką umiejętność. Mantykora Mantykora jest stworzeniem zamieszkującym Las Everfree. Ma wygląd lwa, skrzydła nietoperza i ogon skorpiona. Pojawia się w odcinku Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2, w którym natyka się na nią główna szóstka. Bohaterki chciały pokonać ją w walce, jednak Fluttershy uspokoiła je, zaprzyjaźniła się z bestią i wyjęła cierń z jej łapy, co było główną przyczyną szału zwierzęcia. Postać Mantykory pochodzi z perskiej mitologii. Minotaur :Główny artykuł: Iron Will Minotaur to pół-człowiek i pół-byk. Jedynym minotaurem pojawiającym się w serii jest Iron Will z odcinka "Putting Your Hoof Down". Niedźwiedzica Niedźwiedzice to magiczne niedźwiedzie o gigantycznych rozmiarach i futrze koloru nocnego nieba, które pojawiają się w odcinku "Chwalipięta". Mała niedźwiedzica jest wielkości dorosłego smoka, natomiast Wielka Niedźwiedzica jest znacznie większa (wielkości Kronosa - Tytana z God of War). Na początku odcinka, Trixie chwaliła się, że pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę, która zaatakowała Hoofington. Snails i Snips poszli do Lasu Everfree z zamiarem znalezienia Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy i doprowadzili ją do Ponyville, chcąc zobaczyć jak Trixie ją pokonuje. Na miejscu jednak okazuje się, że Trixie nigdy niedźwiedzicy nie pokonała i nie zrobi tego również tym razem. Potwora z miasta pozbywa się Twilight za pomocą swojej magii, a potem wyjaśnia mieszkańcom, że było to tylko niedźwiedziątko, a jego matka czeka na niego w lesie. Parasprite :Główny artykuł: Parasprite Parasprite to małe, latające i okrągłe stworzonka pojawiające się w odcinku "Rój stulecia". Ponieważ posiadają zdolność szybkiego rozmnażania zaledwie w jedną noc zaludniły Ponyville. Psy na Diamenty :Główny artykuł: Psy na Diamenty Psy na Diamenty zostały ukazane w odcinku "Kucyki i psy" jako ogromne psy o postawie goryla. W tym samym odcinku są głównymi antagonistami - porywają Rarity, by ta wydobyła dla nich kamienie szlachetne z ich podziemnej kopalni. Podmieńce :Główny artykuł: Podmieńce Podmieńce pojawiają się w A Canterlot Wedding Part 2, jako poddani głównej antagonistki, Królowej Chrysalis. Zostały ukazane jako stwory o postawie kucyka, z owadzimi skrzydłami, wampirzymi kłami oraz dziurami w ciele, które są w stanie przybrać formę dowolnego kucyka. Nie posiadają one uroczych znaczków, ale mają je na swoim ciele kiedy upodobnią się do jakiegoś kucyka. W A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 ukazane są jak rozbijają magiczną barierę nad Canterlotem, a później terroryzują miasto i nie dopuszczają Mane 6 do Klejnotów Harmonii.Pod koniec odcinka, razem z Chrysalis zostają "wypchnięte" z Canterlotu za pomocą zaklęcie Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Ich zainteresowanie Equestrią wynika z ich pożywienia - miłości - której w krainie jest ponoć więcej niż na całym świecie. Podobnie jak windigos, podmieńce są "emocjonalnymi pasożytami", jednak one żywią się emocjami pozytywnymi, a nie negatywnymi tak jak windigos. Skalne Węgorze Skalne Węgorze (ang. Quarray Eels) są to stwory z odcinka "Konkurs pupili" o czerwonym kolorze, żyjące w Upiornym Wąwozie. Słowa Quarray Eels to połączenie dwóch słów: Moray Eels to po polsku Mureny, a quarry to kamieniołom. Rainbow Dash chcąc poddać swoje potencjalne pupile testowi kazała im ścigać się w wąwozie, w tym ścigać się między ogromnymi węgorzami. Smoki :Główny artykuł: Smoki Smoki grają antagonistyczne role w odcinkach "Wyjście smoka", "Sowa mądra głowa" oraz "Poszukiwacze smoków". Spike, jeden z głównych bohaterów również jest smokiem. Wąż morski Wąż morski pojawia się w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2". Ma długie fioletowe, wężowe ciało, rude włosy, wąsy oraz brwi i bardziej przypomina azjatyckiego smoka. Główna szóstka usłyszała jego lamenty, bo Księżycowa Czarownica obcięła mu jeden z wąsów co wzburzyło rzekę, w której mieszka. Rarity, bardzo mu współczuje. Ceni jego urodę i dlatego poświęca swój ogon, by stworzyć dla niego nowy wąs. Wtedy się uspokoił i pozwolił głównej szóstce przejść przez rzekę po jego grzbiecie. Do tej pory nieznane było jego imię, ale fani nazwali go Steven Magnet. Windigo Windigo pojawiają się w odcinku "Hearth's Warming Eve". Są to duchy, które wyglądają jak konie i krążą po niebie. Według mentora Twilight - Starswila Brodatego to "Zimowe duchy, które żywią się kłótnią i nienawiścią. Im więcej nienawiści wyczuwają tym bardziej wszystko zamarza" i to przez skłócone narody - pegazów, ziemskich kucyków i jednorożców- na ziemiach przez nich zamieszkałych zapanowała zima. Windigo zostały pokonane przez Ogień przyjaźni, który został stworzony przez Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie i Pansy, kiedy te zakopały topór wojenny i postanowiły się zaprzyjaźnić. To wydarzenie zakończyło srogą zimę i pomogło narodom założyć nowe państwo - Equestrię. Według mitologii Indian amerykańskich, Windigo (lub Wendigo) to duchy o ciele bestii i lodowym sercu. Windigo chodził po lasach i zabijał podróżnych. Jedyną rzeczą ktora mogła pokonać Wendigo jest ogień, ponieważ on roztopi jego lodowe serce Galeria en:Creatures Kategoria:Stworzenia